The Allies
by Shinigami's Angel
Summary: It's hard to tell what its about just R


I don't own any names or characters use.  
  
  
This is kind of an experimental fic. Tell me if you like it and if you do I'll continue writing it.  
  
  
  
My name is Ashley.  
I can't tell you my last name or where I've lived, that's right I don't live in one city I, we can't stay to long we have to find them. The Andalite's. There are four of us, Me, Steven, James, and Holly. Maybe I should explain a little. Over a year ago we lived together in a boarding school. Holly and I knew each other very well and Steve and James the same. One night we had I dream...it's hard to explain but we saw an Andalite she gave us the power to morph and so info on the Yeerks. Ever since then we've traveled trying to find the last of the Andalite's on earth  
  
We had flown to a city called ******** we had heard through the grapevine that the Yeerk invasion was centered here. Also that the Andaites had been causing a lot of trouble around here. Now I did say we had flown here and you might this Northwest or Pro-air we think gyrfalcons (me), a golden eagle (Steve), a prairie falcon (Holly), and a sparrow hawk (James).  
  
15 minutes left in morph James 'said'. I heard that there was some kind of park with a zoo maybe we can find a new animal here that was good ol' Holly she always had just the right info. I think I see it Steven said. Ten minutes later we had demorphed and were hidden behind some bushes.  
  
"Did you see how they ran!" a voice on the other side of the bushes said. "Yeah I knew they could move but not that fast!" "Children, they're so naive to the truth." I said. "Yeah." They agreed. Then I heard it, faint, distant but it was there. "Ash, are you ok?" It was James he always worried about me. "Yeah just though I heard something that's-" I was cut short it was there again. The voices laughed, "Hey Tobias I'm supposed to be the funny one!" it was a boy. I saw it, in the tree, a hawk; but what would a hawk be doing out here unless...I started to change. My fingers and arms melted into beautiful feathers, as I shrunk my body covered in feathers. "Ashley what are you doing?" Holly asked. "No time just streeeew" my beak had formed. No time just stay down. I knew the moment I took off the other bird would spot be, he would be fast I need to be faster.  
  
I shot up, not as fast as I would have like but I caught him by surprise. The plan was simple, take a hold of a wing and bring him down. But nothing ever goes to plan, the hawk had the upper hand or wing whatever you call it he was fast. I reached grabbing his leg then my talons hit there mark the wing. I made sure not to hold on to tight if this was an Andalite I wouldn't want to make him mad. It was over in seconds. My foe hit the ground and landed on his back and I didn't release him. Ahhhhhhhhhhh Cassie, Rachel, Jake get this ugly thing off of me! . What? I yelled I thought this morph was quite beautiful. "It's an Andalite!" Steven yelled. Guys! They're Yeerks it's Visser Three you gotta' get me out of here! The bird screamed. Visser Three? You think I'm Visser Three? Well let me see you use thought-speech, which means you've morph and only us and Visser Three can do that! I was about to respond when a tiger, gorilla, wolf and bear charged through the bushes.   
  
We also had weapons, my friends began to change Steven was the first to take shape and African lion he was going to get into a cat fight. James was more into the wolf he himself had a wolf morph and was using it, it was a little bigger then the Andalite's. Holly was ready for the grizzly she knew when to fight fire with fire and now wasn't that time her morph was small a snow leopard, it was fast, agile, and the grizzly wouldn't know what her. Whoa wait a minute since when can you go from one morph straight to the next without demorphing? I asked. Since when does Visser Three have morphing humans? It was the bird I was sure of that. At that moment I blue blur flashed in front of me and I found myself with an Andalite tail blade to my throat. Move Yeerk filth and die the voice was cold but it was unsure.  
  
I released my grip on the hawk and he hopped to an upright position. Call off your men. It said Guys...I think you better stop. I said through a privet line, they all turned and looked at the Andalite for the first time and the little bird about to be beheaded. My friends backed off, We mean you no harm. Holly said the Andalite didn't move but said to me alone demorph. Everything happened at once as I grew to my normal 5'2" my talons became feet and head became normal when I was at my normal height all that was left were wings which disappeared forming hands and arms. You are...human. The Andalite said his tail never moving from my throat. "And you're an Andalite." It seemed to me that everyone began to demorph at the same time.  
  
I was so tried we had been in and out of morph for over a week and I was plain tried. I felt myself fall back and expected to hit the ground but I didn't instead I was caught by a boy. I closed my eyes as I drifted into darkness.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, the world was a far and distant worry for me and at the moment sitting up would be worry enough. "Where...?" You were out for some time Yes we were beginning to worry. Now I remembered! The Andalites! I jumped up, well, I would have liked to jump up but I ended up barely getting to my feet. Should I get price Jake? Yeah and the others too.   



End file.
